1. Field of the Invention
This document relates to a liquid crystal display and a backlight unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
As information technologies are developed, a market for displays gradually grows up as a connection medium between users and information. Accordingly, a use of flat panel displays (“FPD”), such as liquid crystal displays (“LCDs”), organic light emitting diodes (“OLEDs”), and plasma display panels (“PDPs”) also increases. Among the flat panel displays, liquid crystal displays are widely used because of high resolution and ease-to-implement a large or compact size.
Liquid crystal displays are categorized as non-emissive displays. A liquid crystal display receives light from a backlight unit that is located under a liquid crystal panel and displays an image.
The backlight unit may include optical functional layers or plates, such as, for example, a light guide plate, a reflection plate, and an optical sheet, to effective supply emitted light to the liquid crystal panel.
A scratch occurs at the conventional liquid crystal display due to friction between a protrusion formed on the base surface of the light guide plate and a diffusing layer formed on the upper surface of the diffusing plate while assembling the backlight unit. The scratch may cause the liquid crystal panel to be stained upon displaying an image.
Therefore, there is a need of an enhanced liquid crystal display and a backlight unit.